


[PODFIC] This Dark World And Wide

by lalabob11



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath of Injury, Blindness, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: Kanan is lucky to be alive. He really is lucky. And frustrated.





	[PODFIC] This Dark World And Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Dark World and Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653757) by [gondalsqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondalsqueen/pseuds/gondalsqueen). 



**Length** : 00:10:16

 

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/This%20Dark%20World%20And%20Wide.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/This%20Dark%20World%20And%20Wide.m4a)




End file.
